To fit today's busy life, different space-efficient and highly portable mobile devices are developed. Taking personal digital assistants (PDA), PDA phones, and smart phones as examples, they not only offer various functions as conventional communication devices do, but also allow the users to edit files, send/receive e-mails, browse web pages, and perform instant messaging through built-in operating system (OS).
As to a light, slim, and small portable electronic device, the volume thereof has to be very small, and the screen size thereof has to be reduced. To dispose a larger screen within a limited space, a touch screen has been developed recently, in which the screen is simultaneously served as a display unit and an input unit of a portable electronic apparatus, so that both the cost and the space for disposing a conventional keyboard are saved. The operation of the touch screen is very simple and straightforward. A user can perform various operations on the screen by simply touching the screen with a stylus or a finger.
Recently, a frame-based page including multiple frames for accommodating various application icons or widgets, such as tiles in Windows 7 mobile, is developed to help users to efficiently organize their desktop. However, when the user wants to add new frames to the frame-based page, the user has to enter a specific page listing all the items that could be turned into frames and added to the frame-based page. After the user chooses the desired item, a new frame representing the desired item would be subsequently added to the frame-based page. Therefore, it is inconvenient and not intuitive for the user to add new frames to the frame-based page.